Persona V: Dunia Di Balik Cermin
by Sp-Cs
Summary: Eiji Alfi, seorang anak laki-laki berdarah campuran Jepang-Indonesia yang tinggal di sebuah kota bernama kota Amenogawa yang damai dan tentram. Terletak di antara Iwatodai dan Inaba. Hidupnya sebagai Siswa SMA Amenogawa normal-normal saja dan sampai pada akhirnya ketika malaikat Jibril memberinya pesan dari Allah SWT di mimpinya. hidupnya berubah.
1. Chapter 1: Sang Gamer Pengantuk

**Persona V: dunia di balik cermin**

_Eiji Alfi, seorang anak laki-laki berdarah campuran Jepang-Indonesia yang tinggal di sebuah kota bernama kota Amenogawa yang damai dan tentram. Terletak di antara Iwatodai dan Inaba. _

_Hidupnya sebagai Siswa SMA Amenogawa normal-normal saja dan sampai pada akhirnya ketika malaikat Jibril memberinya pesan dari Allah Subhanahu wa Ta'ala di mimpinya, setiap malam bulan Purnama di Kota Amenogawa, para perempuan yang masih perawan menghilang secara misterius dan saat bulan baru tiba, perempuan yang tadinya di culik di temukan tergeletak tak bernyawa di atas tempat tidur mereka bersama kaca ruangan mereka yang pecah._

_Bisakah Eiji Alfi menuntaskan misteri ini?_

**Discalimer: Persona Series Milik Atlus dan cerita ini milik Sp-Cs**

**Warning: jangan mikir macem-macem.**

* * *

ஜ۩ஜ**  
**¸¤°ஜ۩۞۩ஜ°¤¸**  
**●▬▬▬●ஜ۩ ۩ஜ●▬▬▬●

**Tahun 2013.**

**Kota Amenogawa, kediaman Eiji.**

**Kamar Eiji Alfi.**

"ZZZZzzzz..." di atas ranjang, terdapat seorang remaja laki-laki mudah yang di perkirakan berumur 16 tahun sedang tertidur lelap sekali. "ZZZzzz..." laki-laki tersebut memiliki rambut hitam berantakan yang sepertinya belum di sisir rapi. "ZZZZzzz..." masih tertidur lelap sambil membalikan badan sesekali. "hmm... ZZZzzz..."

"Onii-san! Sarapan sudah siap! Cepat bangun! Jika tidak bangun, kau bisa terlambat!" teriak suara gadis di lantai satu yang berusaha membangunkan laki-laki pemalas yang ternyata kakaknya.

"ZZZZZzzzz..." yang menyahut adalah suara dengkuran tersebut.

"Hah~..." adik perempuannya tersebut langsung menuju kekamar kakaknya. Diapun sampai di depan kamar kakaknya lalu mengentuk pintu.

_Tok Tok!_

"Hey bangun! Sarapan sudah siap!" lanjutnya. Dia kemudian membuka pintu kamar sang kakak lalu mendekati kakaknya.

"ZZZzzz..." terlihat kakaknya masih tertidur dengan posisi kaki kanan di atas guling, kaki kiri di bawah guling dan sebagian selimut jatuh ke lantai.

"Hmph!" adik perempuannya mengembungkan pipinya karena kesal melihat kakak laki-lakinya, namun terlihat imut jika dia melakukan hal seperti itu. "Onii-san ini, selalu saja..." gumamnya, lalu menampar pelan pipi kakaknya, berusaha membangunkannya. "Onii-san ayo bangun!"

_KRIIIIIING!_

Terdengar suara alarm jamnya berbunyi.

"Hmm..." tangan laki-laki itupun meraba-raba tempat dimana alarm tersebut berbunyi, berusaha menggapai jam alarm tersebut untuk mematikannya.

"Sudah Nii-san, cepat bangun!" bujuk adiknya dan tiba-tiba saja, sesuatu hal terjadi.

_Boing..._

"Ah!" erang adiknya yang entah kenapa kaget hingga terlihat rona merah di kedua pipi adiknya.

"Eh? Boing?" merasa laki-laki tersebut memegang dan mendengar sesuatu yang aneh karena bukan alarm yang dia pegang, diapun membuka mata secara perlahan. "Apa yang-HAH?" membuka mata lebar-lebar karena terkejut dengan apa yang di remasnya dengan tangannya.

"Ni-Nii-san?" adiknya masih diam terkaku dan tak lama setelah itu, dia sadar. "KYAAAA!" lalu menghajar kakaknya hingga tewas. Terdengar suara gegaduhan di kamar tersebut.

* * *

_**~Chapter 1: Sang Gamer Pengantuk~**_

* * *

**Ruang makan.**

"Aduh..." laki-laki itu yang habis di hajar oleh adik manisnya sendiri hingga wajahnya di penuhi benjolan-benjolan biru itu duduk dengan lemasnya di meja makan dengan memakai sebuah kemeja putih dengan jas hitam berlengan panjang yang rapi setelah insiden itu berlalu, seragam sekolah Amenogawa yang hampir mirip dengan seragam sekolah SMU Gekkoukan. "Rikan, bisakah kau membangunkanku tidak dengan cara begini?" tanyanya dengan lemas kepada adiknya yang duduk dengan muka ngambek di meja makan sebelahnya.

"Hmph! Itu karena Nii-san Echi!" jawab adik perempuan manisnya bernama Rikan yang kemudian selesai makan roti bakar lalu meminum segelas jus jeruk. "Makannya jangan main game sampai malem! akhirnya nggak sholat subuh!" lanjutnya.

"Hah~ maaf-maaf, tadi itu aku tidak sengaja." ucap laki-laki tersebut dengan nada malas. "Ayah dan ibu masih kerja?" tanyanya.

"Daripada itu, lihat, sudah jam berapa sekarang?" Rikan lalu menunjuk jam dinding dengan telunjuk kanannya. Jam menunjukan pukul 08.45 pagi.

"GYAAAAA AKU TERLAMBAT!" laki-laki yang bernama Alfi tersebut segera mengambil tasnya lalu mengginggit roti bakar di mulutnya dan berlari keluar rumah untuk menuju ke SMA Ameno.

"Kebiasaan..." gumam Rikan yang juga pergi ke sekolahnya yang sangat dekat 15 meter dari rumahnya.

.

**Di perjalanan...**

Berlari melewati gang-gang sempit untuk sampai di stasiun terdekat.

"Pagi Eiji!"

"Pagi!" menyapa orang-orang di sekitarnya sambil terus memakan roti bakar di mulutnya dan berlari.

Sesampainya di stasiun, dia langsung menaiki kereta menuju sekolanya yang hampir meninggalkannya.

"Untunglah..." bernapas lega setelah berhasil menaiki kereta. Tak lama kemudian, teringat PR yang belum selesai dikerjakan. "GAWAT AKU LUPA MENGERJAKAN PR!" mencari tempat duduk, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa buku yang dianggapnya PR.

Tak lama kemudian dia teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu, ini kan hari dimana aku memulai hariku sebagai murid kelas 2? Kenapa aku lupa ya jika hari ini adalah tahun pembukaan sekolah dan tidak ada PR? " Gumamnya yang membuat semua yang mendengar sweatdrop. Setelah itu, kereta berhenti. "Akhirnya..." Alfi turun dari kereta dengan santainya karena melihat beberapa remaja yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya berjalan menuju tempat dimana dia sekolah, SMA Amenogawa. "Akhirnya, aku tidak terlambat..." gumammnya lalu memasang sebagian Airphone di telinga sampinya untuk mendengar sebuah lagu.

Tapi, saat dirinya mau melewati tikungan.

"MINGGIR!" Seorang gadis berambut merah mudah panjang berlari dengan cepat dan langsung saja tanpa segaja menabrak Alfi setelah dirinya memperingatkan Alfi.

"Hn?" Alfi yang kaget pada akhirnya dia tidak dapat minggir sehingga akhirnya...

_BRUAK!_

"Aduh..." Alfi terjatuh di timpa badan perempuan tersebut dan tak sengaja kepalanya terpendam sesuatu. "Hm?" matanyapun terbelalak lebar bersama gadis yang ada di atasnya yang menatap Alfi sedang di apit 2 gunung kembar miliknya.

Gadis misterius itupun segera berdiri dan berteriak sambil memeluk 2 dadanya dengan kedua pipi merona merah. "KYAAAA! ORANG MESUM!" dan langsung menghajar Alfi hingga tewas di atas tanah seperti di rumahnya.

"Aduh..." erang Alfi yang kini tepar di atas lantai.

"Mangkannya jangan jadi orang MESUM!" ucap gadis yang menghajar Alfi barusan.

"Enak saja bilang mesum, justru kaulah yang hati-hati! sembarangan tabrak orang saja." bentak Alfi sambil mengambil isi tasnya yang bertebaran di lantai.

Gadis misterius berambut merah mudah panjang, berseragam siswi Amenogawa dan diperkirakan umurnya sama dengan alfipun memandang kebelakang. "Sial, mereka masih mengejar." Gumam gadis tersebut yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Alfi.

"Huh?" Alfipun melihat apa yang gadis itu lihat yaitu, serbuan para Paparazi.

"ITU DIA!" teriak Paparazi yang menunjuk ke arah gadis tersebut.

"LALA, KAMI INGIN MEMOTRETMU! BOLEH YA!" teriak semua para Paparazi di belakang Paparazi tersebut.

"Aduh, harus bagaimana ini?" gadis bernama Lalapun panik.

Tiba-tiba Alfi menarik tangan Lala secara paksa. "Ayo ikut aku!" pintanya.

"Ah?" Lalapun kaget. "Hei, kau mau bawa aku kemana?" tanya Lala.

"Jika kau ingin selamat, ikut aku!" ujar Alfi dan merekapun berlari masuk ke mall Junes yang tidak jauh dari stasiun dan SMA Amenogawa.

"AYO KEJAR!" teriak Paparazi yang memakai _Headband _wajah gadis tersebut. Namun tak beberapa lama kemudian, mereka kehilangan jejak 2 orang tersebut di bagian sektor penjualan pakaian dan berhenti di depan tempat dimana orang-orang ganti pakaian. "Sial kita kehilangan dia!" ucap Paparazi tersebut.

"Kalau gitu, kita berpencar!" usul salah satu Paparazi dan merekapun berpencar bagai ninja.

Tak lama setelah itu, tirai dari salah satu tempat ganti pakaian di buka oleh Alfi. "Hah~... Syukurlah..." Alfipun bernapas lega, lalu menatap Lala. "Kau tak apa?" tanya Alfi.

"Ti-tidak..." jawab Lala sambil menggeleng.

"Ya sudah, sampai jumpa." Alfipun pergi setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Lala yang sebenarnya adalah Artis namun dia tidak tahu.

"Tunggu!" teriak Lala yang menghentikan langka Alfi.

"Hm, ada apa?" tanya Alfi yang memandang Lala dengan pandangan datar.

"Apa kau juga bersekolah di SMA Amenogawa?" tanya Lala.

"Ya, memang kenapa?" Alfi kemudian melihat seragam yang Lala kenakan. "Apa jangan-jangan kau juga bersekolah di sana?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawab Lala. "Jadi, bisakah kau mengantarku kesana? Kumohon..." Lalapun memohon pada Alfi.

"Hah~... baiklah." jawab Alfi setelah menghelah napas kembali.

"Hihi... Arigatou Gozaimasu" ucap Lala dan merekapun berjalan menuju sekolah Amenogawa bersama.

.

**Di tengah jalan...**

Orang-orang melihat Lala dan membicarakannya karena Lala adalah seorang artis. Tapi hal tersebut tidak di ketahui oleh Alfi karena dirinya sedang mendengarkan musik di MP3 miliknya.

"Hei, bukankah itu Lala sang penyanyi terkenal itu ya?" tanya siswi murid Amenogawa pada siswi yang satunya.

"Ya ampun, sudah dimulai... Hah~..." Lalapun menghelah napas, mengetahui kalau beginilah jadinya jika menjadi seorang artis terkenal.

"Benar dan bukankah orang yang di sampingnya itu Eiji? Kenapa Lala bisa berjalan bersama dengan 'binatang' itu ya?" tanya yang lain.

"Eh 'binatang'? apa maksudnya?" Lalapun kaget mendengarnya dan menatap Eiji.

"Kau mendengar ucapan mereka?" tanya Alfi yang kini hanya memakai sebagian headseat di kedua telinganya.

"Y-ya... apa maksudnya kau 'binatang'?" tanya Lala.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku di sebut binatang..." Alfipun tak tahu kenapa dia di sebut binatang.

"Jadi, kalau bolehku tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya Lala penasaran sambil berjalan di samping Alfi.

Eiji sedikit menoleh ke arah Lala. "Eiji Alfi, siswa angkatan 2 SMA Amenogawa." ucapnya dingin dan langsung memandang kedepan.

"Begitu, kalau namaku Shihiko Lala, aku murid pindahan di kota ini." Jelas Lala.

"Jadi kau murid pindahan?" tanya Alfi yang di balas oleh anggukan Lala. "rumahmu dimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"kalau tak salah... setelah naik kereta peluru dan turun dari stasiun kedua, kamu lewat kiri hingga ketemu dengan pertigaan dan setelah itu belok kanan hingga kau menemukan sebuah rumah yang ukurannya besar dengan pagar halaman depan yang di sebelahhnya tercantum nama keluargaku. Di situlah aku tinggal." Ucap Lala. "Kalau Eiji-kun dimana?"

"Eh aku..." tiba-tiba Alfi merasa gugup karena baru pertama kali ada seorang gadis yang mempertanyakan alamat rumahnya. "sehabis turun dari stasiun kedua, belok kanan juga dan ketemu pertigaan juga. Setelah ketemu pertigaan, lurus saja. Setelah itu, kau akan menemukan sebuah sekolah SD Amenogawa. Dan setelah bertemu Sekolah SD Amenogawa, kau berjalan lurus 15 meter kedepan dan kau akan menemukan pagar rumah bertuliskan nama keluargaku. Di situlah aku tinggal" jelas Alfi dan merekapun sampai di depan SMA Amenogawa. "Ini dia, selamat datang di SMA Amenogawa. Aku harap kau betah bersekolah di sini." Ucapnya.

"Wah..." Lala seakan takjub melihat lingkungan halaman depan SMA Amenogawa yang indah dan bersih, juga gedung bangunan Amenogawa yang hampir mirip dengan gedung SMU Gekkoukan. "Indahnya..." lanjutnya, lalu melihat kebanyakan siswi masuk ke bangunan tersebut dari pada prianya. "Eh Eiji-kun, kenapa banyak sekali anak perempuannya yang masuk dari pada anak laki-lakinya?" tanyanya.

"Itu karena dulu SMA ini hanya khusus untuk siswi perempuan saja. Sampai pada tahun 2012 ajaran baru, kepala sekolah SMA ini mengumumkannya untuk menjadi SMA campuran. Jadi lebih banyak siswinya daripada siswanya, apalagi kelas siswi angkatan 3 masih murni dari para pria." jelas Alfi.

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu Eiji-kun kenapa kau bersekolah di sini?" tanya Lala. "Apa jangan-jangan, kau..."

"Jangan mikir-macam-macam!" ucap Alfi dengan nada dan tampang datar sambil menoleh ke arah Lala. "Yang milih sekolah bukan aku, tapi orang tuaku!" lanjutnya. "Sudah, lebih baik kita berjalan masuk, karena kita jadi tontonan di sini"

"Baik!"

dan merekapun masuk ke Entrance SMA Amenogawa tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang melempar pandangannya pada mereka.

"Nah sudah sampai di sini ya, kita berpisah" sekali lagi Alfi berusaha meninggalkan Lala.

"Eh, tunggu!" Lala sekali lagi menghentikannya.

"Apa?" tanya Alfi.

"Setelah ini, aku harus pergi kemana?" tanya Lala.

"Kau cukup pergi ke 'Faculty Office', di sana kau akan menemui ruang guru untuk berkenalan dengan guru tersebut karena kau adalah murid baru. Nanti guru tersebut akan memberimu pengarahan." Jelas Alfi. "ruang 'Faculty Office' ada di ujung lorong ini, di atas ruangannya tercantum tulisan 'Faculty Office' mengerti?" tanya Alfi yang mendapat anggukan dari Lala. "Nah, sampai jumpa..."

"Tunggu!" sekali lagi Lala menghentikan.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Alfi yang mulai frusati, namun masih menunjukan tampang malas dan bertanya dengan nada biasa.

"Bisakah kau mengantarku ke 'Faculty office'? aku nanti takut tersesat..." ucap Lala sambil berpose gadis imut hingga membuat hati Alfi berdebar-debar dan raut wajahnya merona merah. "Kumohon..." lanjut Lala sambil tetap memasang pose imut hingga membuat semua orang yang ada di sana termasuk siswi perempuan pingsan setelah melihat ke imutannya.

"Hah~..." Alfi menghelah napas sekali lagi. "Baiklah, tapi kau jangan memasang pose imut itu lagi ya, bisa-bisa satu sekolahan termasuk aku pingsan hanya karena melihatmu memasang pose itu." Ujarnya.

"Oke!"

.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di Faculty office. Merekapun masuk sambil mengucapkan permisi. Di dalamnya, tampak guru-guru sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Ada yang sedang membaca sekumpulan file, ada yang sedang mengutak-atik laptop di depannya, dan juga ada yang sedang asik nge-gossip karena kebanyakan guru yang ngegosip tersebut adalah perempuan. Salah satu dari guru itu menyadari keberadaan Alfi dan Lala, lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Eiji, kenapa kau kesini? Apa kau punya masalah tentang gadis-gadis di sini lagi?" Tanya guru itu.

Alfi menggeleng. "tidak Misei-sensei. Saya hanya mengantar murid baru ini" melirik Lala yang berada di belakangnya.

"Murid baru?" guru yang bernama Misei itupun melihat Lala yang berada di samping belakang Alfi. "Oh kau murid baru ya, siapa namamu? Biar sensei yang carikan kelasmu" tanya Misei sambil membolak-balik sebuah lembar halaman.

"Perkenalkan sensei, nama saya Shihiko Lala, saya murid pindahan kelas 2!" sapa Lala dengan Formal.

"Shihiko Lala, ketemu. Wah, ternyata Kelasmu berada di kelas 2-B tempat dimana sensei menjadi walinya. Perkenalkan, saya Manohana Misei. Guru yang mengajarkan matematika di kelas 2. Jadi panggil saja Misei-sensei, salam kenal" sapa Misei yang tengah mendapat halaman yang di carinya dengan ceria dan tak lama setelah itu, dia sadar akan sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu, tadi namamu Shihiko... Lala, benar?" tanyanya yang memasang muka masam.

"Benar, memang ada apa?" tanya Lala yang bingung

"Saya adalah penggemarmu, wah~ ternyata bisa ketemu idola sepertimu di sini rasanya sangat langkah sekali buat Sensei~" Mata Miseipun berbinar-binar, lalu menyodorkan sebuah kertas kosong dan pena. "Boleh minta tanda tangannya?"

"B-boleh..." Lala langsung menandatangani kertas tersebut.

"ASIK! Dapet tanda tangan idola!" Miseipun tanpa sadar memeluk kertas tersebut. Kejadian itu membuat para guru lain sweatdrop.

"Oh ya Misei-sensei, Shihiko ini memangnya siapa?" tanya Alfi yang polos hingga membuat Misei kaget.

"E-Eiji, jangan bilang kau tidak tahu Lala?" tanya Misei yang membuat Alfi menggeleng tanda tidak mengerti. "Dia itu adalah idola termudah kelima di negara ini!" jelas Alfi.

"Oh..." ucap Alfi yang tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"Kenapa oh?" tanya Misei-sensei. "Seharusnya kamu itu kaget, karena dia itu idola terkenal!"

"jadi saya harus kaget ya?" tanya Alfi polos yang membuat Misei sweatdrop sedangkan Lala hampir tertawa.

"Fufufufu... Eiji-kun, kelakuanmu itu sangat lucu... Fufufufu..." Lala kali ini tertawa pelan.

"Terserah..." Eiji lalu bertanya kembali pada Misei-sensei. "Oh ya Misei-sensei, kalau boleh tahu, kelasku dimana?"

"Kelasmu? Bukankah namamu sudah tercantum di room assignment, apa kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Misei-sensei.

"saya tidak sempat melihatnya Sensei, karena Shihiko menyuruh saya untuk mengantarnya ke sini." Jelas Alfi.

"Hah~..." Misei-senseipun melihat halaman yang tadi. "Kau sekelas dengan Lala, kelas 2-B"

"Oh..." sekali lagi Alfi hanya ber-'O'-riah.

"Kenapa 'oh' lagi? Seharusnya kau itu terkejut karena ada idola yang sekelas denganmu!" ujar Misei-sensei.

"Jadi saya harus terkejut ya?" tanya Alfi yang sekali lagi mengulang pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan.

"Sudahlah, kalian lebih baik pergi ke auditorium" ucap Misei-sensei yang hampir frustasi terhadap tingkah laku Alfi.

"Oke, kami permisi sensei..." mereka berduapun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

"Hey Eiji-kun, kau tahu dimana Auditorium berada?" tanya Lala.

"Tentu saja," jawab Alfi dan mengatar Lala bersama segerombolan siswi lain dan siswa yang menuju Auditorium.

Merekapun sampai di auditorium dan memilih tempat duduk yang kosong di kelompok kelas 2. Ruangan auditorium itu mirip dengan auditorium milik SMU Gekkoukan. Lalapun terpesona dengan Auditorium tersebut, sedangkan Alfi.

"ZZZzzz..." Ya, diakan siswa angkatan 2 di sana. Jadi, biasa-biasa saja sambil mendengarkan musik dan tidur lelap karena habis main Game online sampai malam.

Susana di Auditorium tersebut sangatlah ramai, sangking ramainya, mereka tidak menyadari artis yang ada di sekitar mereka.

_KRIIING!_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel yang nyaring bunyinya untuk di dengar, sehingga membuat semua murid yang tadinya saling mengobrol sampai terdiam.

Di depan mereka, kepala sekolah dengan ciri-ciri kepala botak, berkacamata hitam bundar, berbadan bulat dan sepertinya mempunyai sifat mesum tengah bersiap membuka sambutan pembukaan sekolah.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid yang saya cintai terutama untuk seluruh siswi-siswi dan guru perempuan yang cantik manis, memiliki badan mulus, seksi dan berdada besar" seketika itu juga, kepala sekolah yang mesum tersebut langsung di lempar para siswi dan guru perempuan dengan sepatu tebal dan kaleng-kaleng bekas. "Baiklah, langsung saja, upacara pembukaan sekolah hari ini, selesai. Jadi selamat menikmati hari kalian sebagai seorang pelajar." Kepala sekolah itupun langsung ngibrit dengan cepat untuk menghindari amukan massa para siswi dan guru perempuan.

"Tadi itu penyampaian apa?" tanya Lala yang sweatdrop dengan pesan pembukaan upacara SMA Amenogawa yang di pimpin oleh kepala sekolah yang terlihat mesum tersebut.

Semua para siswa-siswi yang ada di sana dan juga guru berjalan keluar dari Auditorium.

"ZZzzzz..." kecuali Alfi yang masih setia dengan tidurnya.

"Hei Eiji-kun, ayo bangun! upacaranya sudah selesai loh." Lala berusaha membangunkan Alfi, namun sia-sia.

"Hm..." tiba-tiba tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu lagi hingga berbunyi.

_Boing..._

"Kya!" Lalapun sedikit berteriak kaget.

"Eh?" Alfipun membuka matanya karena merasakan tangan kirinya meremas sesuatu yang berada pada Lala. Jadi, diapun menoleh dengan tampang mengantuk ke arah Lala. Semua yang melihatnya mereka berduapun Jawdrop. "Apa yang-HAH?" Alfipun kaget dan juga Jawdrop tingkat tinggi ketika melihat dan menyentuh apa yang dia remas.

"Bi-BINATANG!" Lala kembali menghajar Alfi sampai tewas di tempat sambil memegang kedua dadanya dengan muka merona merah lagi seperti di depan stasiun Amenogawa.

.

**Di kelas 2-B.**

"Aduh..." telihat wajah Eiji penuh dengan benjolan berwarna biru hingga membuat wajahnya tersebut makin hancur. Mungkin ini hari terburuk dalam hidupnya yang di ulang berkali-kali.

"Mangkannya, jangan mesum!" ujar Lala yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil menenteng kedua tangannya sendiri karena kesal.

Eiji lalu menempelkan wajahnya di atas meja dan memendamkannya. "Maaf, tadi aku tidak sengaja." Ucapnya datar.

"Hmph! Aku ke Wc dulu" Lala langsung pergi ke WC.

"Nggak tanya!" ucap Alfi yang masih memedamkan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Hei Alfi!" tiba-tiba seseorang laki-laki berambut merah berantakan dan berjenggot merah tipis mendekati Alfi dengan tampang senang. "Bagaimana kabarmu selama liburan ini? Baikan?"

Alfi menggeleng di atas meja, tanda bahwa harinya tidak baik. "Tidak untuk saat ini... Kentaro." jawabnya lemas.

"Hey dude, bersemangatlah!" bujuk laki-laki berambut merah berantakan berjenggot merah tipis itu bernama Kentaro. "Oh ya, tadiku dengar, kau meremas 'itu'nya Lala-chan di depan umum ya?" tanya Kentaro yang kini bermuka mesum. "Dude, aku benar-benar iri denganmu!" teriaknya.

Alfi kemudian menoleh ke arah Kentaro dengan muka masam, lalu memedamkan wajahnya kembali ke atas meja. "Kau salah paham, aku tidak sengaja menyentuhnya..." gumamnya dengan lemas.

"Hey dude, sepertinya para murid laki-laki menaruh dendam padamu setelah kejadian tadi." Bisik Kentaro.

"Apa?" Alfipun kaget dan menatap sekitarnya dengan bulu kuduk merinding karena di sekitarnya terdapat murid laki-laki yang sedang mendeathglarenya.

"Binatang itu..."

"Tidak bisa kita ampuni..."

"Benar...!"

"Dia sudah memegang dada Lala..."

Alfipun berkeringat dingin dengan badan yang kini gemetaran setelah mendengar sebagian ucapan murid laki-laki yang melemparkan Deathglare padanya sambil mengeluarkan aura kematian.

"Aku tidak ikut campur ya dude, dah!" Kentaropun meninggalkannya.

"Tu-tunggu!" Alfi mencoba mencegah Kentaro meninggalkannya tapi Kentaro secepat kilat meninggalkannya. "Hah~... ya ampun" lalu melihat lingkungan sekitarnya yang masih terasa hawa pembunuh yang begitu luar biasa di lontarkan padanya. "Ek, mungkin ini adalah hari terberat yang pernah kurasakan." Lalu kembali memendam wajahnya di atas meja.

.

**Pulang sekolah...**

"Akhirnya..." Alfi berjalan keluar dari sekolah dengan leganya. "Untung karena hari ini Cuma pembukaan, aku bisa pulang cepat dan main Game online." Gumamnya.

"Eiji-kun!" Teriak Lala yangTiba-tiba berlari ke arah Alfi dari belakang.

Alfipun berhenti dan menoleh ka arah Lala. "Shihiko, ada ap-HAH?" Alfipun kaget ketika melihat banyaknya murid laki-laki yang mengejar Lala.

"Lala-chan! Minta tanda tangannya!"

"Lala-chan! Minta fotonya!"

"Lala-chan! jadilah pacarku!"

"LALA-CHAN!"

Teriak seluruh fans Lala.

"Eiji-kun tolong!" Lala langsung menarik tangan Alfi hingga laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan yang terlihat pengantuk atau pemalas itupun melayang-layang saat di tarik bagai layangan.

"Shihiko, berhenti menarikku seperti ini!" teriak Alfi yang panik namun tidak di hiraukan oleh Lala.

"Cih, binatang itu!"

"Ayo kita selamatkan Lala-chan dari binatang itu!"

"YA!"

Para Fans Lalapun melempari Alfi dengan botol pecah, pisau, tong sampah, sepatu, batu hingga pemukul Baseball.

"Oi! Kalian salah paham! Aku tidak ada kaitannya dengan ini!" teriak Alfi yang berusaha menjelaskan namun tidak di hiraukan oleh Fans Lala dan nyaris terkena lemparan pisau tersebut.

.

**Tidak lama kemudian...**

Alfi dan Lala akhirnya dapat bersembuyi dari fansnya di bawah jembatan kereta Amenogawa.

Lalapun memeriksa keadaan di sekitar. "Sudah aman." Ucapnya.

"Hey," Alfipun memanggil Lala dalam ke adaan tertusuk benda-benda tajam di bagian pundak, perut, kepala bahkan kaki hingga sebagian pakaiannya terkoyak-koyak. "Gara-gara kau aku jadi begini, tahu!" ucapnya lemas.

"M-Maaf..." ucap Lala sambil tersenyum kecil.

Alfi mengambil tasnya lalu pergi. "Sampai jumpa...!"

"Tunggu!" Lala menghentikan Alfi.

"Apa?" Alfipun berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Lala.

"Bisakah kau mengantarku pulang? Soalnya aku tidak tahu daerah ini..." ucap Lala dengan pose imut.

Alfi menampar kepalanya sendiri."Ya ampun...! Hah~... baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang..." ucapnya.

"Arigato Gozaimasu" ucap Lala. Akhirnya Eiji Alfi mengantar Shihiko Lala pulang kerumahnya.

.

**Sesampainya di depan rumah Lala.**

"Memang aku tadi bilang akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Tapi hanya sampai di pertigaan saja!" teriak Alfi yang tiba-tiba sadar bahwa dirinya benar-benar mengantarkan Lala pulang sampai di rumahnya.

"Sudah-sudah, tapi terima kasih ya telah mengantarkanku pulang sampai ke rumah." Ucap Lala yang tersenyum pada Alfi.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang!" Alfipun membalikan badan dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Tunggu!" Sekali-lagi dan lagi, Lala menghentikan Alfi.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Alfi yang berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Apakah kau mau jadi temanku?" tanya Lala dengan pose imut sekali lagi.

"Hm, teman?" Alfi berpikir sejenak. "Kenapa tidak? Lebih banyak temankan lebih bagus." Ujarnya.

"Jadi, apa boleh kupanggil namamu secara langsung?" tanya Lala.

"Aku tidak memaksamu, tapi..." Alfi menundukan kepalanya. "Bukankah nama 'Alfi' terlalu aneh untuk kau panggil?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, justru menurutku namamu sangat imut." Ujar Lala.

"I-Imut?" Alfi langsung nge-blush, membuat wajahnya hampir seimut wajah Naoto ketika nge-blush.

"Jadi, apa boleh?" tanya Lala sekali lagi.

"Jika itu yang kau mau, baiklah. Kan, kita sudah jadi teman" ucap Alfi ragu-ragu.

"Terimakasih Alfi-kun," ucap Lala dengan nada yang dibuatnya imut. "dan kau boleh memanggilku Lala, mengerti?" tanynya.

"La-La-Lala?" Alfipun ragu-ragu memanggil namanya.

"Oh ya, bisakah kita bertukar nomor telepon?" Lalapun mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna pinknya.

"Bi-bisa." Alfi dan Lala akhirnya bertukar nomor telepon.

"Terima kasih. Jadi, sampai jumpa besok, Alfi-kun!" Lalapun membuka pagar dan masuk ke rumahnya setelah menutup pintu pagar dan menyapa Alfi.

"Sampai jumpa besok..." Alfi lalu pergi dari sana.

.

**Di dalam kamar...**

Malam hari, Alfi duduk di depan meja belajarnya sambil memainkan laptop bermerek _ASUS _dengan memakai Headphone di kepalanya. Sebagian tangannya mengetik _keyboard_ dan tangannya yang lain menggerakan _Mouse. _Di temani dengan sinar lampu kamar yang menyinarinya.

Tiba-tiba, cahaya di depan Laptopnya semakin menyilaukan matanya hingga dirinya kehilangan kesadaran.

**.  
**

**Alam Mimpi, Masjid.**

Sebuah cahaya putih menyeret kesadaran Alfi kesebuah masjid yang putih nan megah. Perlahan-lahan dirinya membuka mata hingga dia menyadari bahwa dia bukan lagi berada di kamarnya, tapi melainkan duduk di alas masjid. di dalam Masjid itu berisi keindahan dan kemegahan juga tertulis lafad Allah di tempat Imam melaksanakan sholat.

"Ini dimana?" Alfipun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lalu matanya tertuju pada pak ustadz yang baru saja selesai Sholat di hadapannya. Setelah selesai berdoa kepada Allah Subhanahu wa Ta'ala, Pak Ustadz tersebut membalikan badannya menghadap Alfi.

"Assalamualaikum Warahmatullahi Wabarakatuh" sapa ustadz yang ada di sana dengan wajah yang bersinar cerah, menandakan bahwa dirinya penuh dengan kewibawaan.

Alfipun menjawab sapaan tesebut. "Wa'alaikum salam warohmatullahi wabarokatuh" dengan nada gugup. "Pak ustadz, Pak ustadz ini siapa ya? Dan ini dimana? Kok saya ada di sini?" tanyanya.

"Perkenalkan, saya adalah Malaikat Jibril, makhluk ciptaan Allah Subhanahu wa Ta'ala yang di beri tugas olehnya untuk menyampaikan pesan pada hambanya. Juga anda kini berada di alam mimpi, dimana kesadaran anda berada di dunia mimpi." Jelas Malaikat Jibril yang ternyata menjelma menjadi seorang ustadz. "Nak Alfi berada di sini karena Allah Subhanahu wa Ta'ala memberi tugas pada saya untuk memberitahukan kepada nak Alfi... bahwa akan ada kekuatan jahat yang mengaku dirinya sebagai dewa yang akan menyerang kota dimana nak Alfi tinggal. Itu saja." Ucap Malaikat Jibril.

"Begitu..." Alfipun berpikir. "Maaf, apa boleh saya bertanya?" tanya Alfi yang kini formal karena mengetahui bahwa yang ada dihadapannya adalah Malaikat.

"Jika Allah Subhanahu wa Ta'ala berkehendak mengijinkan saya untuk menjawab pertanyaan nak Alfi, maka akan saya jawab atas izin Allah Subhanahu wa Ta'ala." Ucap Malaikat Jibril.

"Itu, bagaimanakah cara menghadapi kekuatan jahat yang mengira dirinya adalah dewa?" tanya Alfi.

"Nak Alfi akan mengetahui caranya sendiri. Jadi, tetaplah memohon bantuan kepada Allah Subhanahu wa Ta'ala, karena Allah Subhanahu wa Ta'ala maha besar. Juga menerima dirimu apa adanya." Jawab Malaikat Jibril.

"Lalu, kapan kekuatan jahat itu terjadi?" tanya Alfi.

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu kapan terjadinya. Karena," Malaikat Jibril lalu menunjuk ke atas. "Hanya Allah Subhanahu wa Ta'ala yang maha mengetahuinya. Jadi, bersiaplah mulai dari sekarang memperkuat iman nak Alfi untuk mendekatkan diri kepada Allah Subhanahu wa Ta'ala." Lanjutnya.

"Begitu..." Alfi kembali berpikir. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Adzan subuh.

"Allhamdulilah, suara adzan subuh terdengar. Menandakan waktunya untuk nak Alfi kembali ke dunia nyata dan menjalankan Sholat Subuh." Jelas Malaikat Jirbil. "Jadi sampai jumpa Nak Alfi, Assalamualaikum Warahmatullahi Wabarakatuh"

"Wa'alaikum salam warohmatullahi wabarokatuh" setelah itu, pandangan Alfi di halagni sinar yang sangat menyilaukan, hingga pada akhirnya dia berada di atas ranjangnya.

.

**Kamar Eiji Alfi.**

Alfipun terbangun dan melihat jam dindingnya yang menujukan pukul 04.30 pagi. "Allahu akbar, apakah mimpi tadi benar-benar nyata?" tanya Alfi. Dia kemudian turun dari ranjangnya dan segera wudhu untuk menunaikan ibadahnya.

_**~To Be Continue~**_

●▬▬▬●ஜ۩ ۩ஜ●▬▬▬●  
°¤¸ஜ۩۞۩ஜ¸¤°  
ஜ۩ஜ

* * *

Maaf jika cerita ini aneh, ini Cuma awalnya saja. Jadi saya minta bantuannya.

**Sebaiknya, cerita ini di lanjutkan atau di hapus saja?**

Jawab di...

_**~Review~**_


	2. Chapter 2: Rumor

**Persona V: dunia di balik cermin**

_Eiji Alfi, seorang anak laki-laki berdarah campuran Jepang-Indonesia yang tinggal di sebuah kota bernama Amenogawa yang damai dan tentram. Terletak di antara Iwatodai dan Inaba._

_Hidupnya sebagai Siswa SMA Amenogawa normal-normal saja dan sampai pada akhirnya ketika malaikat Jibril memberinya pesan dari Allah SWT di mimpinya, setiap malam bulan Purnama di Kota Amenogawa, para perempuan yang masih perawan menghilang secara misterius dan saat bulan baru tiba, perempuan yang tadinya di culik di temukan tergeletak tak bernyawa di atas tempat tidur mereka bersama kaca ruangan mereka yang pecah._

_Bisakah Eiji Alfi menuntaskan misteri ini?_

**Discalimer: Persona Series Milik Atlus dan cerita ini milik Sp-Cs**

**Catatan: cerita ini hanya fiksi. Jadi jika terjadi salah kata, mohon di maafkan.**

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian telah berlalu sejak Eiji Alfi bermimpi aneh. Dia kini merapikan rambutnya dan menjalani harinya sebagai seorang islam, yaitu melaksanakan sholat lima waktu dalam sehari setiap harinya tanpa terlewati. Dan untungnya, sekolah Amenogawa juga mengajarkan ajaran islam kepada murid yang memeluk ajaran Islam, juga orang-orang di sana dulu telah membangun beberapa masjid untuk di gunakan sebagai pusat ibadah mereka yang memeluk islam.

Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, muncul sebuah rumor yang beredar di kalangan pelajar SMA Amenogawa yang belum di ketahui oleh masyarakat sekitar.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Rumor**_

* * *

Pagi hari di rumah kediaman Eiji. Keluarga Eiji sarapan pagi bersama di ruang makan. Ayah dan ibu Alfi dan Rikan menyampaikan bahwa mereka akan pergi ke luar kota selama setahun karena ada suatu urusan. Hal tersebut membuat Alfi dan Rikan meresa kecewa karena di tinggal sendiri di rumah. Tapi sebelum pergi, ayah Alfi memberikan sesuatu pada anak pertamanya yaitu sebuah _Iqro _dan _Al-Quran _mini. Alfi dengan senang mengambilnya dan orang tua mereka akhirnya pergi berangkat ke luar kota. Di susul kemudian dengan keberangkatan Alfi dan Rikan pergi bersekolah.

.

Di dalam kereta, Alfi tengah duduk untuk menunggu kereta sampai di stasiun dekat sekolahnya sambil mendengarkan lagu MP3 miliknya. Tapi entah kenapa suara orang-orang yang berada tidak jauh darinya terdengar di telinga Alfi.

"Hei apa kalian tahu tentang Rumor Mirror Truth?" tanya siswa pertama pada siswa kedua dan ketiga.

"Mirror truth? Apa itu?" tanya siswa ketiga.

"Kau tidak tahu? Mirror truth itu di mana sebuah kejadian yang aneh terjadi ketika bayanganmu yang ada di dalam cermin dapat berbicara padamu dan membongkar seluruh rahasiamu pada saat tengah malam. Juga menunjukan bayangan orang lain yang katanya adalah pasangan hidupmu" jelas siswa ke dua.

"Gila! Yang benar? Cius? Miapa? Memangnya siapa yang telah mengalaminya?" tanya Siswa ketiga.

"Katanya yang mengalami hal tersebut adalah beberapa Siswi kita yang bersekolah di SMA Amenogawa ini dan mereka menyebutnya dengan sebutan Mirror Truth." ucap Siswa Pertama dan pembicaraan tersebut terus-menerus berlangsung sampai akhirnya kereta berhenti di stasiun tujuan Alfi.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi tidak lama kemudian datanglah Kentarou yang menghampiri Alfi dan Lala. "Yo, Eiji!" Sapa Kentarou, "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Junes?" ajaknya.

"Baiklah" ucap Alfi.

"Alfi-kun..." Lala menarik-narik sedikit lengan Alfi, "Boleh aku ikut?" tanyak Lala.

"Lala-chi juga boleh ikut kalau mau!" sahut Kentarou tiba-tiba.

"Bolehkah? Terimakasih err..."

"Hyoji Kentarou," Kentarou memperkenalkan dirinya, "Kau boleh memanggilku Kentarou. Aku teman baiknya Eiji loh dari kecil" ucapnya.

"Ya, terima kasih Kentaro-san, namaku Shihiko Lala" ucap Lala.

"Yosh! Ayo kita per-"

"Kentarou!" belum sempat Kentarou menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis berambut biru berkuncir gaya ekor kuda panjang langsung menendang wajah Kentarou dari samping hingga tertabrak dinding dan tidak lama kemudian gadis itu menarik kerah baju laki-laki berambut merah tersebut. "Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku juga?" tanyanya. Alfi dan Lala yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Tenang Kaiko, kukira hari ini kau tidak masuk seperti kemarin, jadi aku ajak Eiji saja" ucap Kentarou yang menunjukan senyum takutnya pada gadis tersebut dengan panggilan nama Kaiko.

"Kemarin aku tidak masuk karena aku sudah percaya padamu jika hari itu masih libur!" teriak Kaiko. "Jadi sebagai gantinya kau harus... mentraktirku makan es krim Strawbery sepuasnya" ucapnya yang menekan kata 'makan es krim Strawbery sepuasnya'. "Jika tidak, aku tidak mau membantumu mengerjakan PR bersama!" ancamnya.

"Ya-ya-ya akan ku traktir, tapi lepaskan aku dulu." Ucap Kentarou dengan cepat yang akhirnya lepas dari genggaman Kaiko.

Kaiko lalu menoleh ke arah Alfi. "Siang Eiji-kun... lama kita tidak jumpa, bagaimana kabarmu?" diapun memberi senyumnya kepada Alfi.

"Baik seperti biasa." Sapa Alfi dengan dingin seperti biasa.

Kaiko lalu menoleh ke arah Lala, "Kau artis yang terkenal itu ya?" tanyanya pada Lala. "Perkenalkan, namaku Shion Kaiko, aku adalah penggemarmu!" sapanya pada Lala.

"Ya, salam kenal Shion-san."

"Ah... panggil saja namaku secara langsung, jangan nama keluargaku. Agar kita cepat akrab" ujar Kaiko.

"Baiklah, Kaiko-san..." ucap Lala dan mereka berempat akhirnya pergi ke Junes.

.

Di sana Alfi mengeluarkan Hpnya dan memilih permainan _Tetris_, juga di tempat itu dia kembali mendengar rumor tersebut yang di bicarakan oleh Kentarou dan Kaiko saat tengah menunggu pesanan mereka. Dan pertanyaan sama yang di lontarkan oleh Kaiko dan Lala, sama seperti yang di dengar oleh Alfi ketika naik kereta tadi pagi oleh beberapa siswa di sekolahnya. Tidak lama kemudian akhirnya pesanan mereka datang.

"Oh ya, Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang rumor itu Eiji-kun?" tanya Kaiko sambil melahap Es krimnya dengan santai.

"Entahlah..." jawab Alfi dengan singkat dan seadanya setelah sedikit meneguk minuman kalengnya, _Coca-cola_. Laki-laki itu bagaikan tidak peduli dengan rumor tersebut.

"Hey bagaimana jika kita mencobanya saat tengah malam?" ajak Lala.

"Mungkin saja, tapi sayang. Cermin di rumahku itu sangat kecil, mungkin hanya terlihat bayangan kepalaku saja" ucap Kentarou.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita coba dulu saja, benarkan Alfi-kun?" tanya Lala pada Alfi.

"M-maaf Lala-chan, kenapa kau memanggil nama Eiji-kun secara langsung? Apakah kalian begitu dekat?" tanya Kaiko yang sepertinya terlihat sedikit cemburu.

"...Ah... Tidak, aku yang memintanya untuk memangil namaku secara langsung dan sebagai gantinya aku akan memanggil namanya juga secara langsung" jelas Lala.

"Oh..." Kaiko menghelah napas.

"Cie... kayaknya ada yang cemburu nih..." sindir Kentarou pada Kaiko.

"Diem loe, siapa juga yang suka sama _Hikikomori,_ dasar kepala api!" Kaiko langsung melempar Deathglarenya pada Kentarou. Sementara Alfi, orang yang di bicarakan itu masih dengan seriusnya bermain _Tetris_ yang kini sudah sampai level lima.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar! sepertinya hari sudah mulai sore, lebih baik kita pulang" Lalapun melerai Kaiko dan Kentarou untuk tidak bertengkar karena sadar jika hari menjelang sore. Waktu di jam dinding yang terpasang di sanapun menunjukan pukul setengah lima sore.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kita pulang dan membuktikan rumor tersebut pada saat tengah malam" ucap Kaiko dan Akhirnya mereka berempat pulang kerumah masing-masing.

.

Setelah Alfi dan Lala berpisah di pertigaan, tiba-tiba Alfi tidak sengaja tesandung batu lalu menabrak seorang perempuan berkerudung merah berbaju hitam di hadapannya yang akhirnya kepalanya mendarat empuk di dada gadis tersebut. Gadis tersebut yang sadar dimana tempat kepala Alfi itu mendarat, akhirnya berteriak histeris lalu memanggil Alfi dengan sebutan 'Serangga' dan menginjak-injak wajah Alfi sampai hidungnya mengeluarkan darah sesaat sebelum laki-laki itu mau meminta maaf.

Tidak lama setelah gadis misterius berkerudung merah itu puas menganiyaya laki-laki tersebut, Alfi segera berdiri dan meminta maaf kembali kepada gadis tersebut, "Maaf, aku tadi tidak sengaja".

"Aku maafkan, tapi jika kau melakukan hal itu lagi padaku... aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu!" ancam gadis misterius berpakaian hitam, berkerudung merah yang warnanya senada dengan rok panjangnya itu bernada kesal.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf" Alfi dengan segera kembali meminta maaf.

"Huh!" Gadis misterius itu lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Alfi dengan sombong dan tidak lama kemudian kembali lagi ke arah Alfi untuk menanyakan sesuatu sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas, "Hey serangga, apa kau tahu dimana alamat ini berada?".

"Namaku bukan serangga, Namaku Eiji Alfi. Dan aku minta Maaf sekali lagi jika hal tadi telah membuatmu memanggilku dengan sebutan serangga, sampai-sampai kau benar-benar membenciku." Ucap Alfi dengan sopan dan sabar meski menunjukan wajah sedih pada gadis tersebut. Juga perkataannya tadi telah membuat gadis misterius itu merasa sedikit iba kepadanya.

"Eh? B-baiklah, M-maafkan sikapku yang tadi jika itu membuatmu sedih" kata gadis misterius itu dengan sedikit lembut kepada Alfi.

"Tidak apa-apa, memang itu salahku. Apalagi aku tidak tahu alamat ini" jelas Alfi kepada sang gadis. "Lebih baik kita mencari alamat ini bersama-sama karena hari mulai malam, jika kau tidak keberatan." ucapnya yang kini menunjukan wajah datar.

"_A-arigatou!_" Gadis misterius itupun berterimakasih dan mereka berdua pergi mencari alamat tersebut. Tidak lama mereka bertanya-tanya tentang alamat tersebut, akhirnya Alfi dan gadis misterius itu dapat menemukannya sebelum matahari terbenam di barat. "Akhirnya aku temukan!" ucap gadis Misterius tersebut dengan senang.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." Alfi kemudian meinggalkan gadis tersebut dan berlari untuk pulang.

"Tu-tunggu!" gadis itu berusaha menghentikan Alfi untuk memberitahukan namanya karena dia tadi lupa untuk memberitahukan namanya itu. "_Baka!_" dengan kesal akhirnya gadis misterius itu masuk ke bangunan tersebut karena tidak dapat menghentikan langkah Alfi.

.

**Malam harinya di kamar Alfi...**

Laki-laki berambut hitam sedikit emo itupun bersiap untuk tidur setelah selesai sholat Isyak dan sangat lelah untuk bermain game di komputernya, bahkan untuk belajarpun juga tidak sanggup. Bukannya dia pintar, ataupun bodoh. Karena di selah dia bermain game di komputer, dia juga memilih permainan otak di komputernya jika dia sedang menunggu _Download_ anime yang dia cari selesai. Atau kadang-kadang dia juga membuat lagu dengan software pembuat lagu di komputernya untuk dia kirim ke peringkat _Nico Nico Douga_.

Entah kenapa, setelah bertemu dengan Shihiko Lala atau menerima pesan dari Malaikat jibril... hobi itu perlahan-lahan mebosankan untuknya. Mungkin karena Sholat lima waktu yang kini tidak akan pernah dia lewatkan karena itu adalah bekalnya untuk melawan sesuatu yang akan datang. Dia tidak menyalahkan hal tersebut, karena wajib baginya untuk menjalankan Sholat lima waktu karena dia dan keluarganya adalah penganut agama Islam. Agama dimana Nabi Muhammad SAW memperjuangkannya bersama dengan kaum-kaumnnya dan para sahabatnya untuk memerangi para kaum kafir dan keluar dari zaman _Jahiliyah_. Walaupun teman-teman Alfi bukanlah penganut agama yang sama dengannya, tapi dia tidak mempersalahkannya.

Ajaran Ibunyalah yang berasal dari Indonesia telah mengajarkannya. _Bhineka Tunggal Ika _tertanam di hatinya berkat ibunya yang telah mendidiknya dari lahir hingga dewasa meski semasa kecil dia belum bisa melaksanakan sholat lima waktu dan belum bisa membaca _Iqro_. Saat kecil dia lahir dan tinggal di jepang, meski dia tidak tahu seperti apa negara yang dulu pernah di tempati oleh ibunya yang berasal dari indonesia. Kadang-kadang dia berpikir apakah negara Indonesia sama seperti negara jepang? Karena dulu di sejarah Indonesia, Jepang pernah menjajah indonesia selama lebih kurang tiga tahun. Tapi kini pemikiran itu sudah hilang beberapa tahun yang lalu semasa kecilnya.

Hari ini Alfi tidur dengan lelapnya, lupa akan apa yang dikatakan Lala dan Kaiko tadi sore untuk menyelidiki Mirror Truth.

Tidak lama setelah itu terdengar jeritan Rikan, adik perempuan Alfi, "AAAAHHHH! ONII-SAN! TOLONG!".

Spontan saja, Alfi terjatuh dari ranjangnya dan segera berdiri berlari membuka kamarnya untuk menuju kamar adik perempuannya. "RIKAN!" di lihatnya di mata pemuda itu ketika memasuki kamar adiknya, sebagian tubuh adiknya terhisap masuk ke dalam cermin. Tanpa pikir panjang Alfi segera menarik keluar tubuh sang adik dari sana. "BERTAHANLAH! AKU AKAN SEGERA MENGELUARKANMU!" teriaknya seraya terus berusaha menarik keluar tubuh sang adik. Tapi sepertinya gagal.

Perlahan-lahan Alfi juga ikut tertarik masuk bersama adiknya ke dalam cermin dan akhirnya selesai sudah, cermin itu telah menelan mereka hidup-hidup.

.

**Malam hari di kamar Lala...**

Kamar itu sangatlah lebar dan luas. Bagai kamar sang putri yang tinggal di kastil-kastil besar. Disana, di atas ranjang itu, Lala masih membuka matanya dan sedikit-sedikit menatap jam dinding yang terpasang di sana yang menunjukan waktu masih tengah malam. Akhirnya karena bosan tidak bisa tidur, Lala berdiri dari ranjang dan menghadap cermin di depannya. Cermin kecil yang hanya bisa menunjukan kepalanya saja. Dia masih berpikir apakah rumor yang di sebut Mirror Truth itu benar.

[Aku adalah kau... kau adalah aku...] sebuah suara terdengar di kepala Lala dan membuat dirinya mengalami sakit kepala.

"Siapa kau?" Lalapun bertanya pada suara itu namun tidak ada jawaban.

Suara aneh dan misterius itu masih terus terdengar di kepalanya dan membuat rasa sakit itu makin bertambah. Tidak lama setelah itu, cermin di hadapannya menunjukan bayangan seseorang yang buram. Sosok bayangan itu adalah sosok orang yang dia kenal yang tengah bersama dengan seorang gadis kecil berjilbab.

"Alfi-kun?" Lala terkejut melihat sosok Eiji Alfi yang tidak sadarkan diri dan berada di dalam cermin tersebut, meski dia tidak tahu bersama siapa Alfi di dalamnya. Gadis itu kini menyentuh cermin di hadapannya yang perlahan-lahan dapat di tembus oleh tangannya. Hal itu membuat dia terkejut, sampai ketika ada sesuatu yang menarik tangannya secara tiba-tiba hingga lengan sampai ujung kepalanya hampir masuk ke dalam cermin tersebut. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, dia terlontar keluar dan terjatuh duduk kebelakang sampai-sampai kepala bagian belakangnya terbentur ranjang dari sana karena ukuran cermin tersebut tidak muat untuk menarik masuk tubuh mungil Lala. "Aduh..." Kepala lala menerima rasa sakit ringan ketika terbentur ranjangnya sendiri.

_CTAR!_

Dan setelahnya, Kaca kecil itupun jatuh dan pecah di atas lantai.

_**To Be Continue?**_

* * *

_**Saya mau bertanya sekali lagi kepada kalian para pembaca yang setia, pantaskah cerita ini di lanjutkan? Hanya itu yang ingin saya tahu dan jawablah pada kotak Review di bawah ini. Jika cerita ini memang tidak pantas untuk di lanjutkan, maka haruslah bagi saya untuk menghapusnya.**_

**Kamus cerita:**

_**Iqro**__: _Iqro atau perintah membaca adalah kata pertama dari wahyu yang pertama kali diterima oleh Nabi Muhammad SAW. Kata ini sedemikian pentingnya sehingga diulang dua kali dalam rangkaian wahyu pertama. Mungkin akan menjadi sebuah keheranan bahwa perintah tersebut ditunjukan pertama kali kepada seseorang yang tidak pernah membaca suatu kitab sebelum turunnya Al-Quran (baca Q.S 29 : 48). Tapi dalam cerita ini, Iqro yang di maksudkan adalah sebuah buku belajar membaca arab untuk bisa membaca Al-Qur'an dengan lancar.

_**Al-Qur'an**__:_ kitab suci agama Islam. Umat Islam percaya bahwa Al-Qur'an merupakan puncak dan penutup wahyu Allah yang diperuntukkan bagi manusia, dan bagian dari rukun iman, yang disampaikan kepada Nabi Muhammad Shallallahu 'alaihi wa sallam, melalui perantaraan Malaikat Jibril. Dan sebagai wahyu pertama yang diterima oleh Rasulullah SAW adalah sebagaimana yang terdapat dalam surat Al-'Alaq ayat 1-5.

_**Tetris**__:_ teka-teki yang didesain dan diprogram oleh Alexey Pajitnov pada bulan Juni 1985, Namanya berasal dari awalan numerik Yunani tetra yang bermakna bangun dengan empat bagian. Tetris muncul kebanyakan pada komputer rumahan, permainan ini lebih sukses pada versi Gameboy yang dirilis pada 1989 yang membuatnya sebagai permainan paling populer sepanjang masa. Pada berita Electronic Gaming Monthly ke-100, Tetris berada pada urutan pertama pada "Permainan Terbaik Sepanjang Masa". Pada tahun 2007, Tetris berada di urutan kedua pada "100 Permainan Terbaik Sepanjang Masa" menurut IGN.

_**Jahiliyah**_: konsep dalam agama Islam yang menunjukkan masa dimana penduduk Mekkah berada dalam ketidaktahuan (kebodohan). Akar istilah jahiliyyah adalah bentuk kata kerja I pada kata jahala, yang memiliki arti menjadi bodoh, bodoh, bersikap dengan bodoh atau tidak peduli.

_**Bhineka Tunggal Ika**: _moto atau semboyan Indonesia. Frasa ini berasal dari bahasa Jawa Kuno dan seringkali diterjemahkan dengan kalimat "Berbeda-beda tetapi tetap satu".

_**Hikikomori**__:_ istilah jepang untuk sebutan 'orang yang menyendiri dan mengisolasi diri dari lingkungan sosial disekitarnya'. Jika anda termasuk orang yang penyendiri,bisa jadi anda adalah seorang yang Hikikomori. *Di lempar motor 2 GB(?)*


End file.
